Stereotyping
by forsaken2003
Summary: Movie night turns into an educational lesson.


Title: Stereotyping

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none.

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Movie night turns into an educational lesson.

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #556 from tamingthemuse - Serendipity

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

"Babe, are you sure you won't stay for movie night?" Xander asked as he placed popcorn, chips and candy down on the coffee table that Xander built.

"I'd love to, pet, but Clem is only in town for a couple days before he heads back to California," Spike said as he grabbed his duster. He still missed his original duster but he couldn't imagine not having one at all. It was the only decent thing Wolfram and Hart ever did. "I'll be there for the next movie night though."

Xander wrapped his arms around Spike's waist and pulled him in close. Don't get Clem into too much trouble."

Spike's eyes widened in complete innocence. "I do have a soul, remember?"

"So, that wasn't you I bailed out of jail last month because you got into a fight at a bar and punched out the bouncer?" Xander asked. He changed the subject. "I still don't understand why Clem didn't just stay with us. We have a guest room yet we never have any guests."

"I only punched the bouncer because he touched touched my duster. Only a selected few get to touch it." Spike rubbed his cheek against Xander's stubbled cheek. "And maybe if you're good I'll let you touch it when I get home," he purred.

Xander rolled his eye. "It's creepy that you enjoy having sex while only wearing your duster, you know this right? What about my other question? Why didn't Clem stay with us?"

Spike ignored Xander's rude comment. "He's got some family that lives here so he's staying with them. And we never have any guests because everyone we know lives in the same city as us."

"Way to use logic on me," Xander grumbled just as there was a knock on the front door.

With a smirk Spike popped a gummy bear into his mouth as Xander went to open the door.

"Hey, Xan!" Buffy said with a smile on her face before kissing him on the cheek. "Oh, treats!"

"Pizza is on it's way," Xander let her know. He was engulfed in a Willow hug. "Hey, Wills."

Willow pulled away with a huge smile on her face. "I brought the best movie for us to watch tonight!"

"Well, don't keep me in suspense." Xander grabbed Dawn and gave her a bear hug before letting her go to see Spike.

Digging through he bag Willow pulled out a dvd and held it in front of Xander's face. "It's Serendipity!"

Xander made a face of disgust. "Really? Out of all the movies in the world you had to pick a chick flick?"

"Come on, Xan. Gay guys love chick flicks," Buffy said while stuffing chips into her mouth. Spike and Xander stared at Buffy because they couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Are you seriously stereotyping us?" Xander asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Buffy stopped chewing. What did she say to make them mad? "What?" she asked around her mouthful of chips.

"Just because we're gay doesn't mean we now like girly movies," Spike all but snarled. He loved Buffy but he wasn't about to let anyone label him. He was Spike, a vampire who fought for his soul and in love with Xander Harris. There was no one like him.

The girls eyes widened. "We didn't mean anything by it," Willow said. "We just thought..."

"What that now I'm gay you think I love Broadway and Madonna?" Xander asked clearly upset.

"Well you do like Backstreet Boys," Dawn said instantly regretting it.

Spike ended up wrapping his arms around Xander to try and settle him down. Apparently he hated labels just as much as Spike did. "Calm down, luv. They're not trying to be rude. Just ignorant."

"Towards gay *men*!" Xander argued. "I don't remember me ever asking Willow to come over to watch the Super Bowl with me."

"You know I don't like sports, Xander," Willow replied.

Xander raised his arms above his head. "But you're a lesbian now! All lesbians like sports! I also don't remember Buffy offering to take you shopping to change your look."

Buffy looked at Willow confused. "Why would I want to change her look?"

"Duh, because all lesbians dress like men. Where was the flannel and the lumberjack look?" Xander asked. "Willow never gave up her dresses or make-up or shaving and nobody ever questioned it!" Everyone was staring at him. "So why are you only stereotyping us?"

Willow never thought about that. When she came out everyone was supportive of her but never excepted her to act any different than who she was. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe we were so stupid. Forgive us?" Willow asked with her big green eyes.

"Yeah, were sorry, Xan," Buffy said as Dawn run up to Spike and Xander and hugged them hard. "We promise no more trying to push girly movies on you. We can watch anything you want even one of those crappy sci-fi movies."

Xander looked at Spike to see what he thought of the apology. When Spike nodded Xander said, "Yeah, you guys are forgiven. No more stereotypes though. Not that gay men are obsessed with sex or that gay men only have female friends."

Now Buffy was confused. "But, Xan, Spike is obsessed with sex and you do only have female friends for the most part."

Spike picked up the bowl of chips and thrust it into Buffy's hands. "Eat and stop talking."

The End


End file.
